Matt Groening
Matthew Abram Groening ou simplesmente Matt Groening (Portland, 15 de fevereiro de 1954) é um cartunista norte-americano criador das séries de televisão The Simpsons e Futurama. Atualmente trabalha como consultor criativo de ambas, posição que mantém há mais de vinte anos. Assim como Lisa Simpson, é vegetariano. Declarou em uma entrevista de 1999 ser agnóstico. História Enquanto estudava na Lincoln High School em Portland, Groening era o presidente do corpo de estudantes, mas foi retirado do cargo ao tentar criar uma emenda na constituição para permanecer no poder por período indeterminado. Formou-se no Evergreen State College em Olympia, Washington. Antes de trabalhar na televisão, Groening criou as tirinhas sindicalizadas Life in Hell, que eram impressas por vários jornais semanais e foram reunidas em uma antologia, organizada em livros como School is Hell, Love is Hell, Work is Hell e The Big Book of Hell. The Simpsons e Futurma The Simpsons Life in Hell chamou a atenção do escritor-produtor de Hollywood, James Laurence Brooks, em 1985, entrou em contato com Groening propondo-lhe trabalho em uma futura série de animação da emissora FOX, a ser exibida no programa de variedades The Tracey Ullman Show. Brooks, dono da Gracie Films, planejava uma simples adaptação dos personagens de Life in Hell à nova série. Groening então, temendo perder os direitos autorais sobre seu trabalho, decidiu-se por criar algo inteiramente novo, com uma típica família norte-americana como tema central. Ele rapidamente nomeou os principais personagens da família Simpson baseando-se em sua própria família. Pegou emprestado o nome de seus pais, Homer e Marjorie (Marge) e de suas irmãs mais novas, Lisa e Maggie. Groening também tem um irmão mais velho e uma irmã, Mark e Patty, mas estes foram deixados de fora da família Simpson principal. Já para o próprio Groening, colocar seu nome em um personagem seria muito óbvio então escolheu "Bart" de Bartolomeu. Não desejando envolver outro membro da família emprestando seu nome para um personagem de desenho animado, Groening recusou-se a batizar o pai de Homer e decidiu sair da sala. Ao retornar, foi informado que os escritores deram o nome de Abraham ao personagem, coincidentemente o mesmo do avô de Groening. Groening também deu o nome de Homer e Abe (que é o nome do Vovô Simpson) para seus filhos. Groening cresceu em Portland, no estado de Oregon e parece ter tirado de lá nomes para alguns personagens de Os Simpsons, como Flanders, Lovejoy, Powell, Quimby e Terwilliger, destes, todos são nomes de grandes ruas da cidade. Futurama Matt Groening começou a conceber Futurama em meados da década de 1990. Em 1996, ele recrutou David X. Cohen, então roteirista e produtor do Simpsons, para ajudar no desenvolvimento do programa. Os dois passaram um tempo pesquisando livros de ficção científica, programas de televisão e filmes antigos. Quando apresentaram o projeto para a Fox em abril de 1998, Groening e Cohen já haviam desenvolvido muitos dos personagens e enredos. Durante este primeiro encontro,a Fox encomendou treze episódios. Pouco depois, no entanto, Groening e os executivos da emissora entraram em desacordo acerca do controle criativo a ser exercido pela Fox no programa. Com The Simpsons, a rede não tinha direito de intervir.Groening explica que, "Quando tentaram opinar em Futurama, eu simplesmente respondi, 'Não, faremos isso da mesma maneira que fizemos com Simpsons. E eles responderam, 'Bem, não é assim que negociamos mais'. E eu disse, 'Oh, bom, essa é a única maneira como eu negocio.'" Passada a fase de negociação, ele acabou recebendo a independência criativa que almejava.